ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
John Smith 10: Omniverse
John Smith 10 Omniverse is the eighth and final series in the John Smith 10 franchise. Release Info This series will air August 11. It will air on Mondays and Wednsedays. Starting in May 2015, episodes will air on Mondays and Thursdays. Alien Forms All alien forms that have appeared to date will appear. Ultimate forms will return. Many aliens will appear in their Omniverse designs, except for certain specified aliens. Shocksquatch and Ultimate Spidermonkey will keep their Ultimate Alien designs, Shocksquatch because his Ultimate form in the series has his Omniverse look, and Ultimate Spidermonkey because I preferred that appearance better. The aliens that have belts or sashes that hosts the Omnitrix will not have them due to John not having an Omnitrix. Nemetrix aliens will appear as well. Characters *John Smith *Elektra Villains Major *Intellectuary *Incurseans **Milleous **Attea **Jorgen Von Strangle, Toughest Incursean in the Galaxy *Black Hawks **Ragnarok **Khyber **Khyber's Dog **Kryptal *Albedo Minor *Road Crew *Sublimino *Vreedle Brothers Neutral *Vilgax Part 1 Episodes This series is split into two parts. Part 1 focuses on Omniverse based episodes. John Smith 10: Omniverse/Season 1|Season 1 John Smith 10: Omniverse/Season 2|Season 2 John Smith 10: Omniverse/Season 3|Season 3 John Smith 10: Omniverse/Season 4|Season 4 John Smith 10: Omniverse/Season 5|Season 5 John Smith 10: Omniverse/Specials|Specials Part 2 Episodes After the destruction of the universe, Part 2 focuses on the battles occurring to restore it. John Smith 10: Omniverse/Season 6|Season 6 John Smith 10: Omniverse/Season 7|Season 7 John Smith 10: Omniverse/Season 8|Season 8 John Smith 10: Omniverse/Season 9|Season 9 John Smith 10: Omniverse/Specials 2|Specials 2 Trivia *This is the first series in the franchise to be revealed while the series before is still airing. *The Intellectuary is named after the group of characters led by Azmuth 23 in the episode Store_23. *This series was originally going to be three seasons long, making it the most revised section of the John Smith 10 saga from the original concept. It was going to originally be a continuation of John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts, having Xehanort being the main villain and try to conquer Kingdom Hearts, with Vanitas being created from John at the beginning. **The first season would've been the Incursean War, with the same plot line as the final result, except for Xehanort bringing the Keyblade Graveyard, now featured in Keyblade Graveyard, to John's dimension, to cause John and Vanitas to fuse to create the X-blade. **The second season would've been John forming a team and traveling with the protagonists from all the different series incorporated in the series. He also would've learned how to work with Vanitas. The villains that appear would be almost all new, and become Xehanort's True Organization XIII. **The third season would be the final battle against Xehanort and the Organization, the battle between each Xehanort variation gone into detail. **Intellectuary's concept came as a fusion between Xehanort and Vanitas. Fans If you like this series put your signature here. * http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png [[User:Ahmad15|'Ignis comedit unusquisque. Ignis tenebris comedit unusquisque.' ]]http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png 00:21, May 27, 2015 (UTC) *'ShahZeb17' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:14, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Series Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Episode Guides